


A Gerudo Birthday Celebration

by MickeyTaco



Series: Post BotW AU [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTaco/pseuds/MickeyTaco
Summary: To celebrate Zelda's eighteenth birthday, Riju invites the Princess and Champion to join the women of Gerudo Town for an evening of fun. Set during the time skip that occurs between chapters 32 and 33 of Fi's Return. One-shot.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Post BotW AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140524
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Gerudo Birthday Celebration

Few were the occasions when Zelda was truly caught off guard. She prided herself on her ability to keep her calm and composure most of the time. But somehow, her grinning husband had managed to pull it off, and for the second time in so many months. “Why would you do that?” she asked incredulously.

“You said yourself that you haven’t had a proper birthday celebration in a number of years. What better way to celebrate than to spend some time with the Gerudo women, making up for being unable to do so when you reached adulthood at your last birthday?” Link pointed out. “I merely put the fact that you’re turning eighteen tomorrow in Riju’s head.”

“And what about your birthday?” The princess turned the question back on him, sitting down on the edge of the bed they shared in Link’s Hateno Village home.

“What about it? It’s not for another month, and besides, you can give me the best birthday celebration I could ask for,” he replied with a suggestive expression.

Zelda rolled her eyes, blushing softly like only a newlywed could. “You would say that. What did Riju plan?”

“A celebration at her palace in Gerudo Town. She mentioned food, music, dancing, all Gerudo-style birthday events. What do you say?”

“It does sound like it could be fun,” she admitted with a soft sigh. “We’ll give her a chance to act as a proper hostess for us. When does she expect us to arrive?”

“She recommended having us get there an hour before sunset. Oh, and she sent alone new Gerudo outfits for us. She said it’s not going to get as cold in the evening within the town as it does out in the shadow of the mountains,” Link explained.

Zelda’s shoulders shook as she giggled. “You do realize that you’ll be dressed as a woman for the entirety of the time we are there, don’t you?”

Her husband made a face. “I’m aware. But it’s for a good reason, far better than killing the Molduga I was sent to eliminate, so I won’t complain.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” she quipped with a grin.

“That’s not the only thing you’ll hold me to.” Link launched a tickle attack on her that quickly devolved into their new favorite activity to enjoy when alone together.

\--------------------------------

“Did Riju pick the color of this? I’m not sure how much I like it,” Zelda remarked, checking her appearance in front of the mirror the following afternoon. 

“We have time to take it to the dye shop if you’d prefer,” Link offered, adjusting the top of his outfit over his chest.

“... I’ll pass on that before the party this evening, thank you,” she immediately replied.

He snickered slightly. “How did I know you were going to say that?”

“Because you remembered the trouble you got in the last time that we went to the dye shop. And I’m not keen on having my hair wet at the moment.”

“Well, whether you like the color or not, I think you look beautiful,” Link whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Thank you.” She turned sideways, checking the colors again in the mirror. The brassiere-style top of the Gerudo outfit was a bright shade of white, thankfully thick enough fabric to keep from being indecent, and accented with broad gold trim around the neck and bottom of the chest. The accompanying crimson skirt sat low on her hips and was trimmed with the same gold band along the top. The style of the skirt was unlike anything Zelda had in her closet, the fabric sweeping asymmetrically from its longest point behind her left knee to its shortest, connecting with a high slit by her right hip, leaving her legs unrestricted. “Link? Are you certain it’s not indecent? I’ve never worn anything so revealing that wasn’t a bathing outfit.”

Link came up behind her and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. “Hardly indecent. It’s the same style Riju wears, and it’s not far off from the one Urbosa wore. You’re going to be surrounded by Gerudo women. What’s there to worry about?”

“Precisely that,” she pointed out. “We’re going to be surrounded by Gerudo women… who might take a fancy to me.”

“Well, then I’ll send them away. Relax, love. It’ll be fun.” Link trailed kisses up to her lips.

“I have to wonder what she was thinking, sending this to me… at least yours is just a new color for your top and sirwal,” Zelda hummed contentedly in the back of her throat at the attention from her husband. 

“Mhm. I wish it matched yours, but it can’t be helped,” he acknowledged. “If we had more time…”

“But we don’t,” she reminded him. “You’ll have to keep your hands off me while we’re there, or else everyone’s going to know that we’re lovers, at minimum. The familiar touches will be reserved for behind closed doors.”

He gave a groan of acceptance and nodded, kissing her until she was breathless once more. “That’ll tide you over until we get to our room tonight.”

“Let’s not keep Riju waiting,” Zelda prompted. “Do you have the belt for the slate?”

“Right here,” he gestured to his hip, right above the black sirwal he wore. The gold of his top and veil matched the wide trim from her outfit, though his own was accented with white. His veil was loose, so he could breathe comfortably without the stuffy fabric in front of his face for as long as possible. He shouldered the overnight bag containing their clothes for the following day, and readied the slate in his hand.

“Then we’re ready to spend the evening with the Gerudo ladies.” Zelda pressed a kiss against his cheek and slipped her arm around his waist while he pulled up the map on the Sheikah Slate and selected the shrine just outside the town.

A slight redness tinged his ears at the attention. The all-too familiar sensation of the teleportation runes trailed up their legs and enveloped them completely, moving them from the house in Hateno to the warm stone of the travel gate on the shrine.

Link did a quick scan, and seeing nobody in sight, he tenderly kissed the princess, catching her off guard with the abrupt action. 

“Link! What if someone saw that?!” Zelda hissed, her face flushed from the caress.

“There was nobody there to see it,” he reassured her, sliding the veil securely over his face. “And even there were, I’m sure that I could come up with a legitimate reason for it.”

She raised her eyebrows but didn’t comment further as he guided their sandaled feet off the platform and into the thick sand surrounding the city’s wall. The guards at the gate nodded at their arrival, allowing the couple to enter without question. The sun was beginning to set lower in the horizon, giving the town a less harsh appearance than during the day. What was it that her mother used to call this time of evening? The ‘golden hour’, when everything held a warm, comforting glow. 

The sound of music echoed from the palace and carried down the stairs as the couple approached. The plaza was notably deserted for the hour, but it was easy to deduce why. Laughter and many voices could be heard, growing louder when they entered the throne room. The throne in front of them where Riju typically spent her time receiving people was notably empty. The edges of the room were now lined with tables laden with food and assorted beverages, the majority of which were in bright colors. Bright chatter from the groups of ladies gathered around the drinks softened at that arrival of the two Hylians. Then Zelda was able to identify that the music was coming from the courtyard out to the right, rather than the throne room itself. 

“Sav’saaba, Princess Zelda! And on behalf of the Gerudo, allow us to wish you a very happy birthday!” Riju approached them from the left, bowing her head in respect to the Hylian Princess. “I’m thankful that Link was able to convince you to allow us to host this lovely evening in your honor. It’s a privilege to see you again under more frivolous circumstances.”

Zelda nodded, reaching back in her mind for her limited knowledge of the Gerudo tongue. “Sarqso, Lady Riju,” she replied as graciously as she could.

Hums and nods of approval came from throughout the room at her use of their word for thanks. Riju herself gave a slight nod and a wide smile. “Come, let me show you to your rooms for the night. That way when you find yourself getting tired, you can retire at your leisure.”

“We are grateful for your hospitality,” Zelda said warmly. A knot of anxiety rose in her belly at Riju’s mention of multiple rooms. Surely they weren’t planning on separating her from Link for the night. As her ‘bodyguard’, they’d shared a room together when they’d stayed a few months earlier.

Riju guided them up the stairs on the left side of the room, bypassing the first door they came to. She stopped in front of the second, pushing the door open and allowing the Hylians to enter the room. “I took the liberty of having the suite down the hall from mine prepared for your visit. Please let myself or Buliara know if you’re lacking anything.”

Link spoke for the first time since their arrival within the town. “Thank you, Lady Riju,” he said simply. He didn’t bother to feign the feminine lilt in his voice he used when around other Gerudo women. 

A slight blush rose to Riju’s cheeks, her eyes following him as he walked in the room, not turning until he’d closed the door with a soft click.

Zelda waited until she heard the sound of Riju’s heeled shoes die away before she spoke. “Well, I’m pleased she’s got us rooming together, however there’s only one bed, and a pile of blankets set on this couch. It’s rather clear that she doesn’t expect us to share the bed.”

Link shrugged. “Easy fix. Just unfold and rumple the blankets in the morning.” He dropped the bag onto the couch next to the bedding. “You ready?”

“Almost.” Zelda tugged his hand hard to pull him close to her. She pulled the veil away from his face and covered his lips and cheeks with fierce kisses. 

“What was that for?” he whispered breathlessly, pressing his forehead against hers.

“I have a knot in my stomach. It’s likely just nerves, but I needed to remind myself that you’re here with me,” Zelda replied.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Link assured her. “Try to relax and enjoy it. This celebration is for you, my princess.”

“Thank you, Link,” she said softly, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her skirt. 

He shot her a wink as he slid the veil back over his face. “I’m doing this for you, remember,” he told her, purposefully slipping into the higher feminine tone.

Zelda giggled in spite of herself. “I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.”

“I’m counting on it.”

His hand was kept close to the small of her back as they went down the stairs into the throne room once more. Buliara greeted them at the bottom, handing each of them a glass.

“What’s this?” Zelda asked, peering curiously at the pink beverage.

“Combination of fermented hydromelon and palm fruit juice. Riju had some durians imported and added to the mixture as well, in honor of your presence with us for your birthday,” the woman explained before turning back to the room. “A TOAST TO THE PRINCESS!” she bellowed loudly.

All noise ceased, with the exception of the music still trickling through the doorway to the courtyard. Riju stepped away from the two women she was conversing with and addressed those present. “To Princess Zelda: may this year bring much prosperity and opportunities for growth as you rule and guide Hyrule!”

The ladies all cheered, raising their glasses high, then taking a long swallow. Zelda hesitantly followed suit, not sure what to expect. The tangy flavor of the juice blend burst over her tongue, pleasantly sliding down her throat. There was a slight bite to the flavor that lingered after the melon rescinded. It wasn’t unpleasant, just slightly different than expected. 

“How is it?” Buliara prompted. “Is it to your liking?”

“Very much so,” Zelda confirmed with a warm smile. “A lot of trouble has been gone to on my account. It’s a bit overwhelming, honestly.”

“Understandably so,” the large bodyguard nodded. “Riju has made sure that we’ve done everything in our power to make this evening enjoyable to you.”

“And I thank you kindly for that,” the princess replied. 

“You’ve been quiet, Link,” she remarked. “Molduga fight yesterday take it out of you?”

The Champion nodded. “Not unexpected, but it wasn’t easy,” ‘she’ replied in the lilting tone.

Zelda allowed the two to talk, taking another sip of her juice. A deliciously warm sensation trailed down her spine and settled in her stomach with the more she drank. It didn’t take her long to finish off the contents of the glass in her hand.

“Princess! Let’s go dance! I simply must show you one of our traditional dances. You’re going to love it!” Riju hooked her elbow through Zelda’s arm and whisked her out into the courtyard, leaving Link with Buliara. The Champion stared after them. “She seems more… exuberant than I recall.”

“Despite her appearance and how she carries herself, Lady Riju is younger than yourself and the Princess. She has maturing to do yet, physically and emotionally. She is rather set on having her ways,” Buliara explained.

Link pondered this for a moment before asking the question he couldn’t wrestle away. “How old is Lady Riju?”

“She reached womanhood for the Gerudo on her thirteenth birthday half a year ago. By our customs, she is required to marry and carry on the royal lineage as soon as possible.”

“Why so young?” he asked incredulously. “Hylians don’t come of age until seventeen for young women, sixteen for young men.”

“It’s tradition for the royalty within the Gerudo people. I don’t expect you to understand. There are few who do,’ Buliara said dismissively. 

Link didn’t respond, choosing to shift his veil and finish the drink in his hand. The thought of a girl so young marrying and having children bothered him, but he wasn’t about to be rude to those hosting the evening. Then again, when he thought about it, he supposed that Hylians had traditions that could be seen much the same way by the other peoples of Hyrule. 

Outside, it took Zelda several times to get the hang of the dance steps that Riju was patiently teaching her, but after a few minutes, she forgot about her clumsiness and concern with mastering it, allowing the music to relax her. Teake, the captain of the guard, soon joined them, acting far more jovial than the princess could recall seeing her. Liana, Bertri, and Barta weren’t far behind, quickly surrounding her with laughter and incessant compliments to make her blush. 

Link was the one to bring her hunger to her attention, gently interrupting the dancing group with a plate of refreshments in one hand, and another drink in his hand. Breathless, Zelda followed him to the edge of the stairs back into the throne room, flopping down onto the second step from the bottom. 

“Are you having fun, Princess?” Link asked, keeping the lilt in his voice to see her smile widen.

“Very much so! You should come dance with us! It’s energizing and relaxing all at once!” Her rosy cheeks glistened in the dying sunlight. She bit into the fruit she was handed, giving a pleasure sound that sent a shiver down her husband’s spine. “Thank you. I’m afraid I’ve become rather famished from the activity.”

He nodded, turning his attention to his own food so as to quell the arousal that was stirring. “I’m glad that you’re enjoying yourself,” he said conversationally.

“Oh, Princess! When you’re finished with your food, we’ve got a gift for you!” Konata, one of the women who accompanied them to the Yiga base interrupted before she could respond.

Zelda swallowed her bite and smiled up at the woman. “Give me just another couple minutes, please,” she said politely.

“Take your time! We’ll be in the throne room whenever you’re ready!”

“That’s nice of them,” Link remarked after the woman headed back inside.

“It’s rather overwhelming, being the center of attention and having all this lavished upon me. It’s a rather unusual feeling after being alone for so long, then being with you,” Zelda admitted. She downed the contents of her glass without thinking, feeling the rush of warmth as it ran down her throat. “Let’s go! We don’t want to keep them waiting!” 

Link’s hand caught her when she wobbled on the stair. “Careful, Princess. That fermented juice is stronger than you think.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Zelda brushed him off. “Aren’t you coming?”

“I’m right behind you, Princess,” he assured her, following her into the throne room. 

“Take a seat, Princess Zelda,” Buliara directed as the couple came close to the throne. Next to Riju’s throne was a large, cushioned couch where Zelda sat gingerly, while Link chose to take a spot standing behind her.

“As is customary when a Gerudo reaches womanhood, we wish to bestow a series of gifts upon you,” Riju began once the room fell quiet. “There are three traits we are all taught to rely upon from a young age: beauty, strength, and bravery. For each, we have a representation for you to carry, as a sister to the Gerudo nation.”

Zelda’s eyes went wide. Never had she heard of such a thing before. She was quiet, allowing the girl to continue.

“For beauty, we give you jewelry fit for a Princess. Gold and gemstones, an outward reflection of the soul within. A voe might find you attractive, but unless you can love yourself, you cannot attain true beauty. Lady Urbosa showed this in how she carried herself.” Riju silently gestured to Buliara, who handed Zelda a box.

The princess opened it with shaking hands, softly gasping at the ornate Gerudo symbol necklace decorated with sapphires, rubies, topaz, and diamonds. Matching gemstone earrings were set in the middle of the necklace.

“Wear them proudly, sister, and remember the true beauty within,” Buliara advised.

“Continuing on with strength. That is something we all are tasked with, royalty or not,” Riju spoke again. “Finding the strength to find and follow your own path isn’t easy. For many of our sisters, it takes them far outside the city limits for Gerudo Town. Some return. Others find happiness across Hyrule. But each one of them takes something special with them when they leave our presence: the strength of thousands of years of tradition.”

“Leather sandals, that whatever path fate sets before your feet, you have the strength to continue on. No Gerudo turns from fate, for we know that there is a purpose in each twist and turn in our path. Yours has led you here, and we are thankful for the opportunity to call you one of us,” Buliara finished, handing Zelda the dark brown sandals.

“Thank you,” Zelda whispered, feeling overwhelmed by all the attention and traditions.

“And finally, bravery. No woman who sets foot outside the walls of this city does so without at least a basic knowledge of combat. What good would bravery be without the skills to combat a voe with nefarious intentions? Link was gifted with the Scimitar of the Seven, the weapon wielded by Lady Urbosa herself upon freeing Vah Naboris from the clutches of Calamity Ganon. I feel that Lady Urbosa would have wanted her weapon to go to the brave soul who avenged her death.” Riju’s voice rang with conviction.

“We do not merely gift with a common scimitar, Princess, as any maiden reaching womanhood would receive. We give to you the Moonlight Scimitar. This ceremonial sword is sharper than any other blade wielded by our people. For this reason, it is restricted to use by royalty, and only those with the highest skills within the ranks. Guard this blade, and it shall serve you well,” Buliara instructed, handing the sheathed sword to Princess Zelda.

“Arise, sister, for you are now one of us,” Riju quietly commanded.

Zelda set her gifts on the cushion beside her and rose on shaking feet.

“We honor you, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I, Riju, chief of the Gerudo, offer the loyalty of our people to you. We recognize your rule over Hyrule at large. Carry the pride of the Gerudo close to your heart, Princess.” The girl bowed her head in respect, with every woman in the room following suit.

Zelda’s hand covered her mouth as she fought back tears. Link’s hand at her back was the only thing that kept her grounded. 

Riju’s head came up, and she saw the tears rolling down the Hylian Princess’s face. Impulsively, she threw her arms around Zelda’s neck and hugged her tightly. “Don’t cry,” she whispered low enough only Zelda and Link could hear her. “You deserve this.”

Zelda nodded, returning the embrace. “Thank you,” she whispered brokenly. “I’ll do my best to be worthy of it.”

Riju pulled back and looked her squarely in the eye. “You’re worthy of it already. Don’t doubt yourself. Now, I think the other ladies want a chance to hug their fellow sister.”

The princess nodded, allowing the other Gerudo women to take turns giving their hugs, and words of encouragement. Buliara instructed glasses to be handed around before calling loudly to regain everyone’s attention. “TO PRINCESS ZELDA, OUR SISTER!”

“TO PRINCESS ZELDA!” The echoing cry rang out with glasses held high.

Zelda blushed deeply, but drank with the group, feeling the wobble that had faded earlier starting to return.

“Come, Princess! Let’s dance again!” Liana encouraged, tugging her towards the courtyard. 

Zelda giggled, nodding happily. “Let’s dance! You might need to s-show me the steps again.” Her steps were uneven, but it did little to deter her from following the woman back towards the music.

Link peered left and right, trying to catch sight of his princess. Since the toast, he hadn’t been able to see her. He’d seen the wobble in her steps, and was starting to be a bit concerned. He barely registered someone down an entire glass of the fermented juice out of the corner of his eye before his hand was tugged sharply backwards. He stumbled, and caught his balance on one of the support pillars, pinning the Gerudo chieftain between his arms.

“Oh, my apologies! I didn’t mean to catch you off balance. Is there something you want, Link?” Riju’s expression was far from apologetic, despite her words. The sultry expression she wore caught him off guard as much as the alcohol on her breath  
.  
“Zelda. I need to check on Zelda. She’s been drinking and--”

Riju’s finger pressed against his lips. “She’s fine. She’s in good hands with Liana and Teake. Surely there must be something I can do for you instead,” she proposed. Her free hand trailed down his bare stomach, tracing the scars that littered his skin. “Perhaps we can go upstairs and discuss this further?”

Revulsion filled Link and he pulled away, shaking his head. “You don’t give up, do you? Zelda said I wasn’t interested when we were here last.”

A scowl settled on the girl’s face. “Do you always let the Princess speak for you?”

“No. I can speak for myself. I have no interest in being kept here in whatever capacity you see fit, Riju,” he replied coldly.

Her scowl twisted to a seductive smile. “Who said anything about keeping you here? You’re free to leave in the morning, but that doesn’t mean you won’t be warming my bed tonight.”

“Riju, you’ve been drinking. My answer is no, and that’s final.” Link turned back toward the courtyard before her hand grabbed his wrist again.

“You just need a little convincing,” she reasoned, trying to pull him closer. “Drinking or not, I want you. Why won’t you satisfy my needs?” The last sentence came out as a whine.

“Because I love Princess Zelda!” he snapped. “And if you do too, as you’ve claimed tonight by calling her ‘sister’, you’ll back off right now.”

“Riju!” Buliara’s firm voice reminded them that they weren’t alone. “I think it’s time you head to bed.”

“We’re fine,” Riju argued, all seductiveness gone from her voice. “No need for you to interfere.”

“Your loud voice and demeanor a moment ago say otherwise. Don’t dishonor yourself by throwing yourself at someone who loves another,” Buliara hissed, gesturing to the several ladies whispering in the corner of the room by the refreshments. “Take your leave now, or I shall be forced to take you myself.”

Riju sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. “Apologies, Link. I shall leave you to your beloved Princess.”

Link gave a silent nod and spun on his heel. It only took him a couple strides to find Zelda. Her dancing had given way to swaying, and from his perspective, it was a miracle that she hadn’t fallen over. He watched with a soft smile before he approached her, forcing his voice higher again. “Zelda? Shall we dance?”

She spun, and neatly fell into his waiting arms. “Liiiiinnk! Dance wif me!” she begged, allowing him to straighten her up. 

“How about we dance up to our room for the night?” he proposed.

“Mmm, bed. Come to bed wif me.” She bit her lip and tried a sexy pout, but failed miserably.

Link couldn’t help but crack a grin behind his veil. “Let’s get you to bed before you fall over again.”

Teake and Liana giggled as Link picked up the Princess with ease. “Have fun getting her up the stairs,” Liana teased, hiccuping softly and waving goodnight with her glass.

“I’ve carried worse things farther. Goodnight,” he called over his shoulder.

Zelda nuzzled against the top of his chest. “Mmmm, you know who else was wearing black tonight? Riju. She likes black.”

Link’s step faltered as the realization hit him. So that was her plan all along. Encourage Zelda to drink too much, then seduce me to her bed for the night. Conniving girl. Unfortunately for you, Riju, I don’t drink heavily. And that Princess you’re trying to undermine is MY WIFE! His grip subconsciously tightened around Zelda as he traversed the stairs to their room.

“Liiiiink. Your heart is pounding hard. Do I make you want me?” Zelda’s voice carried louder than he wanted, earning a silent cringe from him as they passed the first door of the hallway.

“Shhhh. I had to carry you up quite a few stairs,” he reminded her, fumbling for the door. He let out an involuntary cry when her wandering hands settled below the waistband of his sirwal while he fought to keep her from falling and managed to wrench their door open.

“Liiiink, don’t sh-sh-shush me! I feel good, and I want *hic* you to… too.” Zelda’s voice trailed off as she looked over his shoulder back towards the stairs. “R-Riju! Goodnight! Linkie’s gonna put me to bed.”

Link turned his head enough to catch the dark, angry look the girl shot him before she slammed the door to her room. Shaking his head silently, he walked into their room and closed the room, easing Zelda gently to the floor while he turned the lock. 

“What wasss in that juice? You should make it when we are home in Hateno!” Zelda looked up at him from the floor by his feet.

“Hydromelon, palm fruit, and durian juices, combined and fermented,” he explained patiently. “We’ll see how you feel in the morning and if you’ll still want some then.”

“I want you more,” she argued, reaching her hands up to tug his pants down. 

“Zelda… bed,” he gently reminded her, scooping her into his arms and setting her on the edge of the bed.

“I want you,” she tried again to sound convincing. “Make love to me, please?” 

He sighed softly. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea right now.”

A pout covered the princess’s face. “Why not. I thought you wanted me… I can see you do,” she pointed out.

“I know, but… so did Riju. She tried to seduce me while you were out dancing,” he admitted, taking off his veil and setting it aside.

Zelda’s face hardened. “She can’t have you! You’re mine! My husband!” she exclaimed loudly.

“Shhhhh. She’s across the hall, and we’re trying to keep that a secret, remember?” Link tried to calm her down.

“Let her be upset. I NEED you, now.” Zelda demanded. “She had her hands on you, didn’t she?”

“A little, but--”

Zelda needed no more explanation, pulling him into the bed with her. In spite of her sloppy kisses and alcohol breath, Link had to smile to himself. Even when inebriated, his princess got fierce when she was jealous. It didn’t take long for him to make her happy and have her softly snoring beside him. While she hadn’t been much louder than usual, a knot of anxiety still formed in his stomach. Whether he wanted to or not, they’d see Riju in the morning.

\--------------------------------------------

The first thing Zelda noticed when she awoke the following morning was the pain in her head. The second was how heavy her limbs felt. And thirdly…

Link woke to the sound of his wife vomiting in the washroom connected to their room. He was awake in an instant and behind her, holding her hair back until she was finished. “How are you feeling, love?” he asked gently after she’d had a chance to rinse out her mouth.

“Like I’ve got a pounding headache and caught a nasty stomach bug,” she said flatly. “Is this normal after having fermented drinks?”

“If you consume more than one, yes,” he confirmed. “I don’t particularly relish the feeling myself.”

“Nobody does,” Zelda guessed. “It can’t stop us from saying our thanks before we leave though. Where’s--”

“The gifts you were given? Buliara brought them up. They’re sitting here on the couch.”

The princess kissed his cheek gently. “I’m going to get dressed. Then we can take our leave and be on our way home. A bath in our tub sounds lovely.”

“There’s painkillers on the top of the pack as well,” Link informed her. “I had a feeling that they might come in handy.”

“Have I mentioned how much I love you?” Zelda breathed, looking over at him.

“You can stand to do so again,” he replied cheekily. 

She tossed his clean clothes at his face. “I love you and appreciate you,” she repeated quietly.

“I know. Love you too,” he said from behind the pile of fabric.

A few minutes later the couple emerged from their room with Link wearing the older Gerudo outfit and veil that he’d gotten from Kara Kara Bazaar. Zelda opted for her Gerudo top and sirwal as well, smiling softly to herself at how the colors coordinated with each other. 

Buliara greeted them at the bottom of the stairs into the throne room. “Sav’aaq. Lady Riju is confined to her room. She unfortunately indulged too much in the drinks last night and is too ill to see visitors. She sends her apologies and well-wishes to you, Princess, and hopes you had a pleasant evening with us.”

Zelda and Link exchanged glances. “We appreciate the hospitality and all the effort on my account,” Zelda replied smoothly. “Please convey our deepest gratitude to her.”

Buliara glanced around then spoke in a quick whisper. “My apologies for her behavior towards you last night, Link. Lady Riju is young and unaccustomed to not receiving her way.”  
“I noticed,” he replied wryly. “If you have the ability to do so, please make it clear to her that I have no intention of ever being in her bed.”

Zelda’s arm slipped through his. “I love him, and he loves me. Nobody will change that.”

The Gerudo bodyguard nodded. “I am aware that the two of you are lovers. Lady Riju is not easily convinced. However, I wish you both great happiness, and I shall be speaking to her at length regarding this matter.”

“Following the coronation, I intend to make good on my promise. I’ll send potential suitors to Kara Kara, and a female messenger into the city,” Zelda explained. “This is not something worth straining the relationship between my fellow sisters and I.”

Buliara’s expression softened. “You are truly a princess worthy of her title. Hyrule shall be blessed under your rule. Go, and may Lady Urbosa’s spirit spur you on!”

The Hylian couple bowed their heads respectfully before Link took out the Sheikah Slate and selected the shrine overlooking Hateno Village. He waited until they’d entered the comfort of their small, cozy home before he spoke. “What did you think of your birthday celebration, love?”

Zelda paused as she hung her scimitar on the wall beside Link’s. “It was different. They certainly did their best to celebrate royalty properly, however…”

Link raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish. 

“However, I’m inclined to believe that your preferred method of celebration might be superior.” She smiled warmly as she came back over to kiss him tenderly. “It doesn’t matter the size of the celebration, so long as I have you with me.”

“Always,” he promised, handing her back the wedding bands they’d left in the safety of home for the duration of their trip. 

“Always,” she agreed, and sealed the vow with a kiss.


End file.
